


Still Alive

by PuppyLuv230



Series: The Stanley Parable one-shots [2]
Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Created while listening to the song Still Alive, Gen, I'm not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLuv230/pseuds/PuppyLuv230
Summary: Stanley reflects on what he knows about the Narrator's game. This one-shot occurs during the Insane ending.





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Stanley Parable.

Stanley walked through the endless loop of rooms as the Narrator continued his rant on how Stanley was too scared to face the boss and risk losing his job.

"… All that because his co-workers mysteriously vanished for no reason at all? People would think he's crazy!..." the Narrator continued on.

'I already know this,' Stanley thought, annoyed. 'I've been through all this a thousand times now.'

But he knew it would be worthless if he told this to the Narrator. After just about every restart the Narrator would forget everything, or seem to forget everything, and if Stanley told him about anything that had happened in the previous run, the Narrator would only scoff and say they never did that.

Stanley soon realized he was floating and moving through a "magical star field" and he knew what was going to come next.

"…He would prove it! He would prove that this was a dream! That he was in control. So he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and he invited himself to wake up."

Stanley obeyed, not because he had to, but because he wanted to clear his thoughts. That was tough when the Narrator's voice kept interrupting him.

"'Let me wake up,' he thought to himself. 'I'm through with this dream. All I want now is to come back to reality. My life is normal. I am normal. Everything is going to be okay.'"

But that wasn't what Stanley was thinking. It wasn't even close. He knew perfectly well it wasn't a dream. He knew he was trapped in a game with no control over anything but himself, forever fated to go through the Narrator's story for all eternity.

'I'm still alive,' Stanley thought. 'I'm still alive. I'll wake up after this as alive as ever in my office.'

"…Stanley began screaming, 'Please! Someone, wake me up! My name is Stanley! I have a boss! I have an office! I'm real!'" the Narrator cried, almost mockingly.

Stanley kept his eyes closed as he tried to drown out the Narrator's ranting with his thoughts.

'I have changed,' he thought. 'I have changed. I've learned to lose. I've learned to win. I can't give up now.'

The Narrator uttered one last sentence. "…And everything went black."

Stanley had no idea how long he had been in a state of unawareness, but he found himself back in his office after what he believed was a few minutes.

'I'm still alive,' Stanley thought. 'I'm still alive.'


End file.
